utaufandomcom-20200223-history
AVI
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: Name goes by: AVI Real name: Never goes by ' Shin Seiichi 紳精一 [ 紳 gentleman | 精一 refined first (son) ] |- | colspan="6"| '''TYPE| JAP.| '''CV, VCV '''GROUP|'Chu-Loid ' |MODEL| 'Sakura 05 '''RACE| ''' Japanese '''|ETHNICITY|' '''Mix Japanese AVI is a very old 'demon', or a very complicated Fallen angel. As his father was an angel and mother; a demon. Creating him as a fallen. Much more is explain through his backstory, but AVI dislikes to even spill anything about his long life. |- | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| GENDER | Male | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| VOICE RANGE | C#5 ~ G5 | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| RELATED CHARACTERS | Look below for relations! |- | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| AGE | ~20's | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| GENRE | Any, Mostly rock. | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| HOMEPAGE | N/A, but may change in the future. |- | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| WEIGHT | ~254 lbs | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| CHARACTER ITEM |Chip Bag | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| CREATOR | XxSyl |- | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| HEIGHT | ~6'ft/ 182 cm | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| VOICE SOURCE | SellarVanex | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| PICTURE LINK LIST | DEVIANTART |- | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| BIRTHDAY | Dec. 23 | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| LIKES | Watching TV, Any chips. (Junk food) | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| MEDIA LIST | YOUTUBE SOUNDCLOUD |- | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| RELEASE DATE |Sep. 26, 2015 | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| DISLIKES | People eating his chips Never having the last chip in a bag. | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| SIGNATURE SONG | |- | colspan="6"| '''PERSONALITY/BIO: ' Quiet | Affectionate | Stubborn | Passive | Emotionless | Alert | Strong | Humble | Flirt | flamboyant | Restless | Perspicacious | Jarring | Avi is a quiet person, he will never speak out of line unless ticked off.His type to 'act first, think later. Yet, he can somewhat come as passive in the right moments.'' He is very much emotionless, at first meeting. However sooner or later he warms up and starts to flash a smile or two, but within that time he is unreadable in the actions he pulls.' Avi did serve his time in the Military, so he carries much of his persionailty based on orders and obeying, when proven he is 'lesser rank'. Through his serving he had devolped PTSD or Posttraumatic Stress Disorder. If a person tries to scare/prank Avi, take in count that they might be flipped on the ground in the next second, or tied outside to a fence as a small punishment. | colspan="6"| | colspan="6"| | colspan="6"| |} ''Appearance Eye Color:'' 'Ice Blue ''Hairstyle: Messy'' ''Hair Color: Black'' ''Skin: ' Pale Outfit: Can be found On the '''right side.'''---> *His necklance usally changes into new objects. But it is mostly his dog tag of service or a black like crystal. '' 'VOICEBANKS / ACTS/ APPENDS'+ When downloaded, please make sure you read the "read me" File in his voice bank, in order to know how to use and set him up properly. *Avi Pack 1.0 Normal Tone (Downloads all voicebanks listed below.) *Release Video **CV G2~C4 **Core C#3~C#5 *!!! Please Download the updated oto!! (Some missing Alias are fixed! ) 11/23th 2015 **Strong B2~G4 **Vivid C3~A#4 *OFF SHiFT *CVVC English 'Fun Facts' *' 'Avi is 9 year old character and still going.' *His main weakness is dogs and babies/childern. *Even if he is overly lazy when it comes to events- Place him within a work environment his workaholic heart starts to show. *He loves to watch food battles and cook off shows! *Avi tends to sleep everywhere there is a flat surface. *He becomes over dramatic when he is cold and whines about it being cold. *He finds it odd when someone touches his hair- but falls alseep in snap. *Avi is not only for UTAU. *Avi has has his own Comic/Doujinshi in the making! '''MMD Model' An MMD Model is a currect work in progress, as when it is finished. It shall be only for private owning. ' 'Character Relations Matthew Woods - Cuddle buddy, Nickname is "Doggie" Rei Allen Yurene - Old Friend/ bud Ayaka Koizumi - Friend / Comic nerd Beau Lou - Old time Friend Kazuya Ishii - A cquaintance Kurushimi Tanoshimi & his family- Likes to have them as his "slave' workers. Mostly just asking them to clean around and give him food items. Crow Kurokami Loves to annoy and play around with 'Voice Configuration' [ 6 - 8 mora ] VCV Encoded in Hiragana. ''' All voice banks are Ziped as RAR. Files. In order to use, please make sure you have your computer's local is in Japanese. If you don't know/understand please look up a video on how to! Usage Clause' *Avi may be used for money making purposes,but you must as xxSyl first. *Please do not 'canon' ship Avi without permission from the creator. *Avi may sing any song. *Avi can be paired with anyone for a duet. *Please' do not steal his design, name, voice, nor trace/ copy.' This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. 'Please do not change any info.' ' ''' Category:UTAUs with VCV voicebanks Category:UTAUs with CV voicebanks Category:VCV Category:CV Category:VCV+CV Category:Append Category:UTAUloids with appends Category:UTAU with appends Category:Appearance Category:North America Category:Japanese-American Utauloids Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Female voicers Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:Bilingual UTAUloids - Japanese and English Category:CVVC Voicebanks Category:Demon UTAU Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Character Icons Category:Hiragana Alias Category:Hiragana Encoded UTAUloids Category:Hiragana Voicebank Category:Rock Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:UTAU oversea Category:Male UTAULOID Category:OTO Category:Chu-loid Category:Male Category:Profile pages needing cleanup